


The Fast 3

by AstronSouls



Series: Lollistein One-shots [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Lollistein - Freeform, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt By: Kira Main, Fast and Furious Lollistein</p><p>Summary: Three women who enjoy racing, stealing and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fast 3

The cars were lined up on the starting line, drivers in their seats revving engines.

Danny, an amazon of a redhead smirks as she gets ready to start the race, winking at a raven-haired woman in a neon green Nissan; who grins back and nods.

The tall woman signals the start of the race and four cars hit the gas as they stay nose to nose off the starting line.

Carmilla, in the neon red car was waiting till’ the very last second to hit her turbo, looking to her left she shakes her head as a brunette hits the turbo too soon; only temporarily gaining the lead.

Soon she saw Mattie hit her turbo and then Lafontaine, grinning and waiting just a few more seconds more, then jamming the button and passing all three cars.

Finishing the race, the raven-haired woman hops out and is greeted by a blond who throws her arms around her neck and gives her a passionate kiss.

The woman happily kisses back, then feels someone else come up behind her and kiss her neck, “Man if I knew I would get this treatment, I would race more often!”

The two women around her laugh as the three other racer’s approach.

Danny taps both the blonde’s shoulder and Carmilla’s “Got business to attend to loves.”

Groaning Laura moves out of the way so Carmilla could cash in her bet.

Mattie sighs, “Well you get to pick your choice of which two whips ya want…whose will it be?”

Carmilla entangles herself from her girlfriend’s and moves to inspect the cars, “Well I definitely want yours Mattie’s, give Laura the slip for it.”

The other woman frowns but walks to the blond and hands over the slip, then turns back to Carmilla, “Fuck you, I just got that car suited up!”

Carmilla looks up in time to see Mattie storm up, “Oh well sweetheart, you lose, well ya lose!”

She walks back over and leans against Danny as she looks at the two cars left, “Honestly the only one worth getting is LaFontaine’s…because Kirsch you need to work on yours bad.”

Lafontaine comes over without a sound and hands the slip over to Danny, “Good race Carm, good thing I have others.” 

They laugh and walk back over to their girlfriend, getting a slap on the head and then a kiss.

Laura turns to her girls, “So we ready to go, or are we racing more?” She holds the slip, “Plus I have a new car.”

Danny and Carmilla laugh, “Well let’s get our cars out of the way so they can begin another race…up to you two if you want to race, I’m done for the night.” 

“Oh come on Carm, the rest are not for slips!” Danny states, always wanting to race her.

“Maybe later, in a different kind of race baby, come on let’s get moving.”

All three hop in their cars and race back to where everyone else was, easily taking the three spots that were always left empty for them.

As they get out, Lafontaine jogs over again “Hey Carmilla!”

“What’s up Laf?” She turns to meet her friend, catching just a glimpse of Danny and Laura in a heated embrace.

“Can I race my…well I guess Danny’s car one last time, since it’s not for slips?” They looked excited as they spoke.

“Sure, hey Danny can ya stop making out for a second and toss Laf the keys?”

The redhead looks up and pulls the keys out of her pocket, tossing them to Laf, “Don’t kill my new car!”

Laughing, Lafontaine nods “I created her of course not!” They quickly move ad get into the car, revving the engine which causes Danny and Laura to jump away and laugh.

“Gees you two get distracted so fast…” Carmilla states sauntering over, and ignoring the start of the next race, “Can I get in on some of this action?”

Laura pulls the woman to them and peppers her neck with kisses, as Danny captures Carmilla’s lips then massage them with her tongue.

Groaning, Carmilla wraps an arm around both woman and parts her lips to let the redhead enter and explore; until someone comes running up.

“CARMILLA, LAURA, DANNY!!” Lafontaine runs up breathing heavily.

All three break apart and look at them, “What?”

They hold up a finger as they catch their breath, “Okay, there is a job for you three…”

They let that hang in the air and smile when realization dawn’s in all three women’s eyes.

Turning but staying wedged between her girlfriends Carmilla pulls out her cellphone, “So where, when?”

They start to discuss the job and how to get it done.

 

~A Few Days Later~

 

Danny sat in her car watching the highway, she was the first step I the operation; she would find and pursue, letting her girls know where the truck is heading.

She smiles when the semi-truck comes around the corner, brings the radio to her lips “Girls I have the truck in sight, and starting to follow, looks up he is heading straight for you Carm.”

The radio crackles, “10-4”

As she follows, sure enough Carmilla turns onto the road behind her and a few minutes later so does Laura; thankfully this stretch of highway was always deserted.

They start the formation, Laura stays in back, Danny drives up on the left and Carmilla drives up the left side to get the driver.

All three have pistols out just in case, but Carmilla also has a shotgun; she starts to get closer to the truck and the driver finally sees her.

He seems to be yelling at her but she doesn’t care as Laura on the other side gets closer; not the driver realizes what’s happening.

He quickly pulls out a sawed off shotgun and fires, marring Carmilla’s car and just making her angry, but he had used both shots.

Laura on the otherside growls hearing the him shoot at her and decides she could always get a new car, she quickly puts it on cruise points it straight and climbs out of the sunroof.

“What the fuck are you doing, Laura!” came over the radio in Danny’s voice, she ignores it.

She braces herself and jumps, catching the door handle and keeping herself from falling; she moves to the side and yanks the door open and hops in.

“You shot at my girlfriend!” She uses the butt of the pistol to hit him, knocking him out cold and then takes the wheel slowly pulling it to the side.

As she hops out, Carmilla is there to slap her on the back of the head “You DO NOT do that!”

“OW!” the blond rubs her head, “We got it didn’t we?”

“Yes but we could have lost you damn it!” Carmilla grabs the girl and hugs her tight as the redhead jogs up.

“Thank Artemis you are safe!” she huffs out and hugs both women.

“Hey I’m fine, I can do daring stuff too, not just you two!” Laura huffs, but melts into the embrace, “Now we need to get the crap and go?”

“Right” Both women state and they tie up the driver and grab the keys to open the back.

Danny unlocks the doors and opens them up, “Damn this is a nice haul, top notch computers, drives…wait what’s this?”

She grabs a briefcase and opens it, “Oh Shit!”

Carmilla walks up, “What is it babe?”

Tipping the suitcase so the others could see both reply, “SHIT!”

Carmilla grabs the briefcase, “This was not part of the plan but damn lucky us!” she holds up one bar of gold.”

 

That’s a lot of gold…but not listed in the manifesto at all.” Laura states as she looks over paperwork, “I think this may be the driver’s or he is smuggling it…too bad for him though.

“Damn right, this’ll help us out a ton! Okay, let’s get to work we have only forty-five minutes.” 

Carmilla closes the briefcase and puts it in one of the two cars left, then they get to work; soon everything was taken care of, the driver was untied but still out and they left.

 

~Later that Night~

 

“Phew now that was a celebration…” Danny says taking a deep breath and looking at her two naked girlfriends who were also panting.

“Uh huh” the blond states, she was draped over Carmilla’s stomach, while the raven-haired beauty was laying against Danny.

“Need to do this more often…” Carmilla sighs and gives a lazy smile.

“Yep” the redhead replies, running fingers through black hair, “By the way, what are we going to do with that gold?”

“Oooo vacation!” the blond states excitedly, “We damn well need one!”

The other two laugh, “That among other things…”

END


End file.
